1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a cover ejection mechanism that can automatically eject the cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones usually include a main body and a back cover cooperating with the main body to form a receiving space for receiving an electronic card. When removing or inserting the electronic card, a back cover of the electronic device usually needs to be removed. After frequently detaching the back cover, it may become loose or wear out and may tend to be detached unintentionally from the electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device which utilizes a cover ejection mechanism to overcome the described shortcoming.